Ponha o cotovelo na manteigueira, Harry
by TaMant
Summary: Quando o carma bate, leva a pessoa a insanidade. Harry Potter aprende isso do modo mais difícil ODF SPOILERS. (Tradução da Put Your Elbow in the Butter Dish, Harry).


Os personagens não me pertencem e nem a fic.. pois ela é a tradução da fic Put Your Elbow in the Butter Dish, Harry... da ótima autora... JennaMae.. Quer quiser ler a versão original vá ao meu profile que lá tem o link.

**Ponha o cotovelo na manteigueira, Harry**

Vocês já ouviram falar em carma?

Não?

Uau. Cedo ou tarde eu terei que ficar de olho em quantas horas Hermione me fez passar na biblioteca durante todos esses anos.

Bem, de qualquer forma, Carma é uma crença Hindu, e basicamente significa, que tudo que você fizer nessa vida retornará na sua próxima vida. Por exemplo, o fato de o Malfoy ser um canalha insuportável nessa vida, facilmente fará dele uma barata quando renascer.

Ainda que a imagem de Malfoy tremendo de medo debaixo dos meus sapatos seja verdadeiramente excitante, eu acho difícil de acreditar que eu renascerei algum dia como uma pessoa diferente, e tudo que eu fiz nos últimos dezessetes anos da minha vida irá então retornar para mim. 

Especialmente pelo fato que o carma parece estar me perseguindo já nessa vida.

Eu não sei quando começou exatamente. Deve ter sido porque tenho passado muito tempo com ela desde que (...) certas coisas aconteceram.

Vejam desta forma. Ano passado meus dois melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione, descobriram... que serem monitores era realmente uma coisa muito brilhante. Vejam, eles descobriram que _outras_ coisas poderiam ser feitas em certos locais de Hogwarts. A sala de requerimento, por exemplo. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois, antes disso, mas isso não estava realmente registrado no meu cérebro até eu ver numa noite de fevereiro na sala de D.A. seus lábios pressionados 

Eu rapidamente fechei a porta e ordenei aos outros membros do D.A. que a sessão daquela noite estava cancelada.

Não me levem a mal Eu realmente estava feliz por Rony e Hermione. Mas naturalmente, as coisas mudaram. Nós ainda andávamos juntos e fazíamos coisas juntos, mas eles também precisavam de um tempo só para eles, para... vocês-sabem-o-que.

Também tinha o Quadribol.

Como vocês todos provavelmente já devem saber, no meu quinto ano _ela _me substitui no time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Ela é uma brilhante jogadora, embora não seja uma grande apanhadora como alguns. Mas quando ela se tornou uma das nossas artilheiras no meu sexto ano ela praticamente _brilhou_. (Então o Malfoy disse insultos nunca-antes-ouvidos ela quando a Sonserina perdeu da gente, mas antes que eu ou Rony pudéssemos revidar, ela usou o feitiço Bat Bogey nele como ela já tinha feito no meu quinto ano. Nós vencemos a Copa depois daquele jogo, mas ela recebeu uma detenção. De qualquer forma eu não poderia dizer que não valeu a pena foi um brilhante feitiço.)

De qualquer forma, nós começamos a conversar (para variar) e nos tornamos amigos no meu quinto ano mas foi no Quadribol ano passado quando nós ficamos mas íntimos especialmente quando não tinha nenhum Rony e Hermione para andarmos conosco. Tinha aquelas noites quando eu vagabundeada o compartimento depois dos treinos de Quadribol, desejando falar com ela... e ela sempre estava lá, possivelmente falando bobeiras sobre como a Adivinhação era banal ou dissertando com prazer sobre um novo movimento de Quadribol que ela tinha aprendido anteriormente. Eu de certa forma achei fácil falar com ela e ouvi-la.

E também... tinha aquele sorriso.

E que sorriso.

Maldição, eu tive que me agitar por um momento aqui.

Como eu estava dizendo, tinha aquele sorriso. E aquela risada. A forma como ela captura meus olhos e desvia seu olhar novamente, sorrindo, por que nós achamos algo engraçado. A forma como ela joga sua cabeça para trás e ri espontaneamente, com seus olhos brilhando. A forma como ela olha para mim nos jogos de Quadribol, sua longa juba de cabelos ruivos voando, seu sorriso encorajador.

Nossa. Desde quando eu me tornei tão romântico?

Mas isso não é tudo. Vocês se lembram quando ela calava a minha boca toda vez que eu me tornava um canalha no meu quinto ano??? Bem, ela ainda faz isso — todo tempo. É maravilhosa a maneira que ela faz isso. Eu tenho falado para mim mesmo nesses últimos tempos que eu vou revidar, mas eu não faço isso.

Talvez alguém que não seja tão cego como eu sou (sim, eu estou admitindo isso, tristemente) claramente veja que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ou estava começando a acontecer... mas não para mim. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu apreciava a companhia dela… não da forma como eu aprecio a companhia do Rony ou da Hermione, ou apreciava a da Cho (preste atenção que o verbo está no tempo passado) para sua importância. Há... algo a mais quando eu estou com ela, algo que me faz me sentir diferente e até mesmo _especial_. Algo que eu não sei explicar. Que me faz me sentir maravilhoso, livre, e ao mesmo tempo me sinto tenso , nervoso, preocupado, e se eu continuar com essa melosidade, vocês não vão entender mais nada disso.

Certo.

Foi quando o carma começou a me assombrar.

Eu estava com Rony e Hermione na sala Comunal, quando eu a avistei sentada ao lado de um garoto do quintanista da Grifinória. Seu nome era Luke Parsons. Eles estavam sentados, e por alguma razão,eu fiquei lançando olhares de relance a eles.

Luke estava falando alguma coisa, mas a face dele estava perto da orelha dela. Então, ela caiu no riso – ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu espontaneamente, como sempre fazia. Eu comecei a levantar as minhas sobrancelhas. Ao meu lado, Rony pareceu não notar o que havia ocorrido, ele e Hermione estavam provavelmente se importando em algo mais interessante. Eu queria que Rony percebesse essa horrenda visão, então ele poderia me ajudar a afastar sua irmã para longe do Luke, mas eu simplesmente fui embora fervilhando de ciúmes.

_Ciúmes?_ Eu perguntei a mim mesmo. Desde quando eu me tornei ciumento em relação a ela?

Infelizmente, desde do momento em que eu a vi com Luke Parsons, eu tenho a vontade de dar um chute em seu traseiro.

Numa noite, depois do treino de Quadribol, ela e eu voltávamos ao castelo silenciosamente, nossas vassouras sobre nossos ombros. O sol da primavera estava a se pôr no horizonte; os raios de sol refletindo no cabelo dela tornando os fios em dourado. Ela emitiu um fraco suspiro, e, na mesma hora, passou seus dedos pelo seu cabelo. Eu olhei, maravilhado, enquanto o cabelo dela deslizava para trás, parcialmente escondendo o seu rosto da minha. 

Eu não consegui agüentar por muito tempo. Respirei fundo. "Gina?"

Ela parou de andar e olhou para mim. "Hum??".

_O que eu estou fazendo?_

"Bem... é que..." Eu limpei minha garganta. É agora ou nunca. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e Luke Parsons?"

Gina olhou para mim estranhamente, as suas duas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas. "Luke?"

Eu assenti.

Ela continuou me olhando estranhamente por tanto tempo que, por um momento, eu pensei em sacudi-la para verificar se ela ainda estava respirando. Mas então, ela caiu na risada.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros, "E se estiver ?"

_"O QUÊ?"_

Não foi minha culpa, eu juro. Eu não queria gritar assim, mas meu rosto ficou certamente corado depois disso 

Gina, por um outro lado, estava rindo. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás novamente, então, com cada pequena sacudida dos seus ombros, os raios do sol brilhavam nos seus cabelos. Eu estava meio bravo e meio cativado.

Quando ela se recuperou, olhou para mim. Os olhos dela brilhavam com divertimento."Não, Harry," ela disse. "Não está acontecendo nada."

Eu abri minha boca para falar, então eu fechei novamente. Senti um calor subindo até as minhas bochechas. 

"O que te fez perguntar isso?" Gina perguntou, ainda parecendo divertida.

"Eu... bem eu sempre vejo você se divertindo com ele, então eu pensei (...)"

Gina riu novamente. "Então, só porque eu me divirto com um garoto, tem alguma coisa _acontecendo_ entre nós?" Para minha surpresa, ela bateu estaladamente no meu braço e riu "Quer dizer que o fato... de eu estar com você agora, quero dizer, eu me divirto com você quase sempre, quer dizer que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós?"

Aí. Ela não sabia disso, mas aquelas palavras fizeram meu coração se quebrar como se tivesse dez quilos dentro do meu estômago. Ela disse aquilo tão facilmente, o que fez aumentar ainda mais a dor. E o pior, eu não entendia como aquilo poderia me magoar. Apesar de tudo, Gina era apenas uma _amiga_ minha. Ela não era como a Cho....

Não. Ela nunca foi como a Cho. Ela é uma entre um milhão.

O verão veio, e, logicamente eu estava preso no meu quarto na Rua do Alfeneiros. E tinha aquelas noites quando eu deitava na minha cama, e achava que estava pensando nela mais do que devia.

Eu sentia saudades dela.

Eu sentia uma imensa saudade dela.

Fui autorizado a ir para a Toca no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Eu não estava surpreso por encontrar a Hermione lá. Ela correu até a mim, e me parou dando um abraçou. A Senhora Weasley me abraçou também. Rony e eu nos acotovelamos. Fred e Jorge, que estavam fazendo uma visita, esmurraram meu estômago (de brincadeira).

Então, Gina começou a descer da escada. Vestindo vestes floridas, esfregando seus olhos, seu cabelo desarrumado por ela ter acabado de acordar.

Meu coração pareceu que tinha parado de bater por um minuto. Eu tive que deixar minha respiração sair em _sopro_. Nunca pensei que alguém poderia parecer tão celestial às seis da manhã.

Ela me viu com os olhos levantados olhando para ela (provavelmente com minha boca aberta). Ela imediatamente ficou radiante. Desceu a escada, e por um louco momento eu pensei, _ela vai me abraçar também!_ Esse pensamento me fez sentir empolgado e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

"Harry!" ela exclamou . "Ei, Eu senti sua falta".

Ela sentiu falta de mim. Ah, sim. Eu estava a ponto de abrir meus braços para abraçá-la, mas eu a vi estendendo a sua mão para mim.

Fiquei confuso por um momento. Então, eu entendi. Por que eu tinha que ser tão burro?

Eu apertei minha mão na dela. Mas ao invés de soltar rapidamente, eu achei meus dedos deslizando entre as lacunas dos dedos da mão dela. 

E apenas uma coisa se tornou clara para mim naquele momento. Ter a mão suave e quente dela na minha mão era a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu poderia sentir nessa minha vida.

Aquilo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Nossos olhos fechados; o sorriso dela desapareceu. Então meu coração bateu forte, e senti uma grande sacudida na minha mão. 

Ela sentiu aquilo?

Eu não soube.

Mas eu com certeza senti.

Mas logo, tinha acabado; a magia tinha se quebrado enquanto ela sorria para mim, um pouco (ou talvez eu estivesse imaginando isso – ou desejado isso) nervosa. Nós soltamos nossas mãos e desviamos nosso olhar.

A testa do Rony estava quando eu me virei para ele. A Senhora Weasley, no entanto falou para Gina ir à cozinha pegar os ovos que ela tinha fritado.

Rony me passou o prato de torradas. Eu peguei uma torrada e, num piscar de olhos, perguntei vagamente onde estava a manteiga. 

Gina entrou na sala outra vez segurando dois pratos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fred estava contando uma piada engraçada sobre como alguma coisa tinha acontecido na sua loja logros e Gina riu o canto de seus olhos enrugados. 

Sinceramente, ela não sentiu _aquilo_?

"Ovos, Harry?"

Eu me sentei assustado. Gina estava segurando o prato de ovos na minha frente. Eu peguei um ovo e murmurei, "Obrigado."

Repentinamente, percebi algo frio e mole debaixo do meu cotovelo. Balancei meu braço para cima e vi que meu cotovelo estava cheio de manteiga, e que a manteigueira ao meu lado estava meio vazia.

Ninguém pareceu notar; Fred estava causando uma baderna na mesa. Mas Gina notou. Ela pôs o prato de ovos para baixo e desviou o olhar, ma minha opinião ela estava tentando esforçadamente não parecer admirada. 

Déjà vu, hein?

Então. Esse é o meu carma. Os papéis tinham se invertido. Patético, não? Agora _eu estou aqui _padecendo de amor— esperando, esperando....

Agora eu pergunto para vocês. _Por que _eu tinha que começar a me apaixonar por Gina Weasley quando eu sabia que ela _já tinha desistido de mim_?

Eu odeio o maldito carma.

Então eu estou aqui, com frio e, firme e não fazendo nada a respeito disso, sentado num dos bancos de pedra mais ou menos fora do castelo de Hogwarts, a olhando jogar uma bola de neve. Essa bola de neve bateu no Neville bem na sua face. Ela caiu na risada que soou belamente ao redor do pátio. Como eu queria que uma daquelas bolas de neve que ela atirava atingissem a minha face. Talvez aí, ela poderia vir até a mim, se desculpando, tirando a neve do meu cabelo...

E então, o quê? Não é como se ela fosse... como se ela fosse confessar seu amor eterno para mim. Não. Eu teria que provavelmente fazer isso – ainda que... não, eu mal posso pensar nas maneiras de fazer isso. Ah, não. Se eu pudesse evitar eu não teria que fazer isso....

Mas aí eu vou deixando passar a vez?

"Hei, _Harry_!"

Eu olhei para cima e vi. Gina abanando seu braço freneticamente.

"O que você é? Um medroso? Venha aqui e faça uma boa luta".

Você mesma disse isso, Gina. Eu sou um medroso. Você não tem nem idéia.

Mas você saberá, algum dia.

Talvez até hoje à noite.

Eu dei uma risada enquanto eu me levantava. Juntei-me a ela e a outros Grifinórios no pátio. A face da Gina estava corada, e os pedaços de neve estavam presos no seu cabelo e sobrancelhas. Ela estava sorrindo para mim e eu me aproximei dela. Estava com aquele sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei. Talvez aquele sorriso seja especialmente para mim, e somente para _mim_... se eu apenas não fosse tão cego para perceber isso.

Fim

**_Notas da autora: _**_Muito obrigado para as pessoas do **Orange Crush** pela inspiração. Vocês são demais._

**_Notas da tradutora: _**_Eu queria agradecer a minha beta Karol Black.. Karol você acredita que eu to publicando a tradução da fic..??? depois de décadas.. hahaha enfim.. você é a melhor beta (detalhe: você é minha única beta). Eu queria agradecer também a kaka minha miga e maior incentivadora para publicar a fic (para não dizer pentelha heheh) e tb a Bia minha outra incentivadora.. brigada. Anya e Lolo eu espero q vocês gostem da fic.. e tb a todos os H/G espalhados por aí.._


End file.
